Dokuto Hattori
Dokuto Hattori is the son of Hanzo Hattori. He lives as a non-militant resident of Amegakure no Sato who subsists as a freelance medic-nin. Because of his paternal parentage and his status as a potential toxin to others, he is hatefully regarded as an undesirable by a supermajority of Amegakure's other residents. ''Background As previously stated, Dokuto Hattori is the son of Hanzo Hattori. Not long after his birth, he begun to cry as most babies do. However, unlike most babies, his crying was coupled with toxic exhalations. By the time Hanzo arrived on the scene, Dokuto's toxicity had already claimed his mother and his mother's midwives as its first victims. In hopes of staving off any amount of public outcry against his son of all people, Hanzo cover-upped the deaths of his wife and his wife's midwives by claiming that their deaths were the misdeeds of an assassin whom had been attempting to commit infanticide upon his son. Initially; the cover-up was a rousing success, for it rallied Amegakure against its many enemies as a side effect. However, it wouldn't be long before future events brought about the cover-up's failure. Much to Hanzo's extreme frustration, Dokuto's exhalations weren't the poison of the Black Salamander that had been implanted within him during his childhood. Instead, Dokuto's exhalations were a corrosive variant of the Black Salamander's poison. Because of its sheer corrosivity, Dokuto's exhalations couldn't be neutralized with any of the reverse-respirators that were in Amegakure's possession at the time. Because Hanzo was the only person with an immunization to Dokuto's toxic exhalations, the lack of a reverse-respirator that could neutralize the toxicity of Dokuto's exhalations forced Hanzo to personally nurture Dokuto. Eventually, Hanzo's ever-growing paranoia would drive him into flat-out abandoning Dokuto out of the fear that an assassin could one day masquerade as Dokuto in order to manage an attempt on his live. Hanzo's abandonment of Dokuto forced his followers to nurture Dokuto in his place. One-by-one, all of those who were unfortunate to be designated as Dokuto's caretakers were killed by Dokuto's toxic exhalations. Needless to say, it wasn't long before the real reason for Hanzo's decision to personally nurture Dokuto became blatantly apparent to Hanzo's followers. And it also wasn't long before Hanzo's followers managed to correctly hypothesize about the true cause of the death of Hazo's wife and the midwives of Hanzo's wife. Because of Hanzo's recent failures at being a competent leader, his followers begun to view Dokuto as the "'Hattori Clan's Last Ray of Hope'". Out of the belief that Dokuto could grow into a suitable replacement for Hanzo if he was only given the chance to do so, Hanzo's followers begun to hire outsiders to serve as Dokuto's caretakers while they researched for a reverse-respirator that could neutralize Dokuto's toxic exhalations. By the time Dokuto was a six-year-old; his toxicity had already managed to take the lives of more than a hundred, unwitting caretakers. Realizing that he was a danger to those around him, Dokuto would begin to make an effort to take care of himself. To Hanzo's followers, this was a sign that Dokuto had what it took to succeed Hanzo as the head of the village. Unfortunately for Hanzo's followers, Pain would make his move long before Dokuto would have been capable of succeeding Hanzo. After murdering Hanzo, Pain would go the extra mile by murdering all of Hanzo's followers as well. Upon discovering Dokuto, Pain would deem Dokuto to be the '''Embodiment of the Expression': A Curse will Rebound on Yourself as Well. As a result of such, Pain would decide to spare Dokuto as form of punishment to Amegakure for having ever followed the fallen Hanzo. Thus Dokuto would come to be known as the Divine Punishment of Pain. Dokuto would then grow up in the Pain-controlled Amegakure as a pariah to both the military and the civilian sectors of Amegakure. His status as Hanzo's son discouraged Amegakure from allowing him to enroll into the Amegakure Academy. While his toxicity discouraged both entrepreneurs from hiring him as an employee and potential customers from giving him their patronage. In order to survive, Dokuto was forced to resort to thievery. Fortunately for Dokuto, his status as the Divine Punishment of Pain caused the people of Amegakure to tolerate his thievery out of a religious belief that it was their just desserts. As a twelve-year-old, Dokuto would manage to invent a reverse-respirator that could neutralize his toxic exhalations. As a result of such, Dokuto would discover that his bodily fluids were just as poisonous as his exhalations when an orphaned girl he adopted as a younger sister was quickly poisoned to death when he pet her with a sweaty hand. In hopes of curing himself of his toxicity, Dokuto begun to thoroughly study medical ninjutsu. By the time he was a seventeen-year-old, Dokuto managed to procure enough control over his chakra to allow him to cover his skin with a thin layer of chakra as a means of protecting others from the poisonous fluids situated upon it. Thus allowing him to interact with others just a little bit more than before. ''Personality and Relationships Dokuto presents an eerily bright personality for someone who has been subjected to so many dark experiences. He makes a strenuous effort to maintain the ever-so-sunny disposition of an idealistic optimist whose sheer enthusiasm for life is matched only by the extremely large amount of lives he has taken from others. Though one could be forgiven for believing that Dokuto's conduct is naught but the tragic result of an extreme case of desensitization to violence, the truth of the matter is that the happy-go-lucky Dokuto is nothing but a well-preserved charade. In reality, Dokuto is a tormented soul who is filled to the brim with guilt and self-hatred. Initially, Dokuto was only remorseful for having caused the deaths of so many people. However, after the death of his adopted sister, Dokuto would also become remorseful for having ruined the lives of those whom had lost their loved ones to him. Also, at first, Dokuto completely despised himself for his inability to avoid poisoning those whom were unfortunate enough to have come within close proximity of him. But after his invention of an effective reverse-respirator and his success at protecting others from him by layering chakra over his skin, Dokuto's self-hatred dwindled to a minimum except during cases of massive screw-ups on his part. The only real aspect of the personality that Dokuto presents to others is his unbridled curiosity. Dokuto's curiosity knows literally no boundaries, for Dokuto possesses an adventurer's worth of lust for knowledge. Dokuto's curiosity has given him a very bad habit of taking unnecessary risks for no reason other than he'd like to know what would happen if he did so. Abilities ''Physical Capabilities As a direct result of having been forced to attain self-sufficiency through thievery as an unripened six-year-old, Dokuto is physically capable even by the high standards of a Taijutsu expert such as Might Gai and Rock Lee. He is exceptionally fast as well as impossibly strong for someone of his size. However, Dokuto is notably lacking in durability and would be completely incapable of competing with individuals whom are augmenting their physical capabilities through the use of jutsu such as the Eight Gates, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Sage Mode, and et cetera. Medical Ninjutsu In hopes of "curing" himself of his toxicity, Dokuto made a habit of stealing medical scrolls for rigorous study. Though he never managed to either discover or invent the "cure" he sought, Dokuto did managed to hone himself into the most capable medic within the entirety of the Land of Rain. Specifically, Dokuto specializes in combating infectious diseases. But Dokuto is just as capable of healing wounds as well. Water Release: Blessings of the Black Salamander The Water Release: Blessings of the Black Salamander (Romaji: Suiton: Kuro Sanshouuo no Sazukarimono; Kanji: 水遁: 黒山椒魚の授かり物) is Dokuto's ultimate Medical Ninjutsu. It consists of Dokuto utilizing his corrosive variant of the Black Salamander's poison as an antibiotic that'll utterly annihilate the presence of any infectious agent that is situated within the patient's body. Because of the aforementioned poison's universal toxicity, it can be utilized to decimate even the most resilient of infectious agent. Not even the toughest of prions or the most elusive of viruses would survive the exposure. As a matter of fact, even the modifications that a virion has made to a cell's genome would not be spared from the wholesale destruction. Thus allowing Dokuto to even cure an individual of viral latency. By imbuing an amount of his poison with an equal amount of his chakra and then Nature Transforming that chakra into Water Release chakra, Dokuto can procure enough control over the poison to allow him to maneuver it through a patient's body without inadvertently poisoning the patient. It's only because of Dokuto's ability to do so that a treatment such as this is safe for anyone undergo rather than just those whom are immune to the poison. Trivia * Dokuto means: "Poisonous Person" Quotes Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Powerhouse411